Vie
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Jasper et Monty étaient heureux. Colocataires, jeunes, amis depuis toujours, un peu fous. Puis il y a l'accident. Deux jours à l'hôpital, quelques heures à l'église suivies quelques autres au cimetière. Une vie de deuil ? Maya est morte et Jasper n'est plus rien. Cette histoire raconte une amitié pour la victoire de la vie et comment on grandit, tant bien que mal.
1. Die with her

La douche que je viens de prendre m'a libéré de l'odeur persistante de l'hôpital. Les derniers jours furent chargés, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me rincer le visage depuis qu'on a appris l'accident de Maïa. Maintenant, tout semble plus calme. L'odeur persistante de la mort s'est dissipée de mon cerveau, je sens à nouveau le shampoing pour homme. Ma chemise me serre au niveau des poignets, mes chaussures sont trop rigides. Ce sont des bonnes mais le cuir, ce n'est jamais agréable les quelques premières fois. Je prends mon courage en main et me tire de ces pensées futiles pour traverser l'appartement. Je retrouve Jasper assis sur son lit, le regard sombre, face à son ordinateur. Ses cheveux sont en désordre et il est encore en simple tee-shirt. J'ai fait du bruit en entrant mais il ne manifeste aucune conscience de ma présence.

-Jasper… ça va ?

Mon ami et colocataire appuie sur quelques touches de son ordinateur. J'ignore quoi faire alors je réitère ma question. Il attend un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Sa voix posée a quelque chose de ténébreux.

-Tu n'as pas une question plus stupide ?

-Rassure-toi, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que j'avais de pire.

Le grand brun acquiesce lentement. Je m'approche de lui et jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il est éteint. Jasper murmure quelque chose qu'il m'est impossible de comprendre, je garde le silence et il finit par répéter de manière plus audible.

-Il est cassé. Mon ordinateur… il est cassé.

En effet, les lumières rouges clignotantes de la machine n'annoncent rien de bon augure. Cependant, j'avoue que ce ne serait dans le top de mes priorités le jour de l'enterrement de ma fiancée. Jasper continue, sa voix se casse.

-Comme ça, sans signe avant-coureur, il a arrêté de fonctionner. Je ne peux rien y changer. Comment je vais faire, moi… ? C'est fini, il est mort. C'est définitif. Et moi, je dois faire avec. Seul.

Il caresse d'une main tremblante le clavier de l'ordinateur puis ses doigts s'arrêtent autour des contours. Il referme ses mains puissantes sur l'objet et le soulève du matelas. Ensuite Jasper durcit ses muscles et balance l'ordinateur à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Dans un grand fracas, l'appareil explose en éclats. Des touches de clavier rebondissent jusqu'à mes pieds.

Jasper fixe le cadavre d'appareil. Lentement, il relève le regard vers moi.

Son visage entier tremble, ses yeux sont bouffis et gorgés de sang.

-Elle est morte…

-Je sais, mon pote. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il pose son front contre mon torse et je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Moi aussi, je tremble. Nous restons silencieux. Jas s'éloigne de moi et sort du lit. Je l'observe enfiler des chaussettes bleues puis son beau pantalon gris foncé.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à faire ça. Conseiller mon meilleur pote en vêtements ? On est plutôt du style à hésiter entre pizzas et sushis, d'habitude. Pourtant je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me lever vers sa garde-robe. Je prends une belle chemise bleue et la lui tends. Il l'enfile sans un mot. Je sors ensuite un veston vintage mais élégant de l'armoire, pour le lui montrer.

-Maya adorait ce blazer. Tu pourrais le mettre.

-Pas celui-là.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Donne m'en un autre, Monty.

J'acquiesce. Raven avait prévu que Jasper refuserait et m'avait apporté un autre veston. Je vais le chercher. Quand je suis de retour, Jasper est immobile devant son miroir. Je l'aide à enfiler le blazer noir puis je lui tends une brosse et du gel. Il les prend en main mais reste immobile. J'attends qu'il se mette à l'action mais le temps presse alors je m'occupe moi-même de le brosser puis de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière. Ça dégage son visage et le rend déjà plus élégant.

-Viens, on y va. Tes chaussures sont au salon…

Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre mais Jasper me saisit vivement le poignet.

-Monty !

Je l'interroge du regard. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose puis il hésite, se tâte. Sa mâchoire tremble et je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre son message. Des perles de larmes aux yeux, un corps entier luttant contre les sanglots.

-J'ai peur de mourir avec elle.

Son annonce me glace le sang.

Jasper n'est plus le Jasper d'avant l'accident. Il est faible, à la merci de tous. Je comprends sa peur. Je la partage même. Une boule obstrue ma gorge, les larmes commencent à brouiller ma vue.

-Ouais et ben… je suis là. Je te laisserai pas faire. Maintenant arrête de faire le con, le taxi nous attend.


	2. Agonizing

_Point de vue - Jasper_

Mes cheveux sont plaqués contre mon crâne, vers l'arrière. Ça me donne l'air sérieux, élégant, on dirait un James Bond rachitique. La première fois que j'étais coiffé comme ça, c'était pour enterrer Maya. Repenser à ça ne me fait même pas plus mal que d'accoutumée. Après tout, tout me rappelle Maya. Tout fait mal. On s'y habitue très vite, en fait. On passe en second plan, soi et sa douleur, et la vie continue. Des fois Monty me cuisine un bon repas ou me fait rire et je songe débilement que la vie pourrait être à nouveau belle. C'est faux, je le sais. La vie a été belle pour moi. J'ai eu mon tour. Quand j'y repense, je n'ai peut-être pas assez profité. Mais j'ai envie de dire, comment pourrait-on profiter pleinement de Maya ? On ne saurait pas réaliser pleinement sa valeur quand elle entre dans nos vies. Elle est un concentré de tout ce qu'il y a de fort, de beau. Elle était, plutôt. Car Maya est morte et la vie n'a de goût que lorsque l'on se rappelle d'elle et de ses beaux yeux bruns.

Bref, je mets mes cheveux comme ça pour me rappeler ce jour. Dès que je croise mon reflet, je veux le revivre. Le cercueil qui s'enfonce sous terre, ma montre qui me serre si fort que je finis par saigner. La dernière fois où la vie de Maya était encore mémorable à l'œil nu. Mes amis réunis autour de la tombe, tristes pour Maya mais encore plus pour moi. J'essaye de les comprendre... vraiment. Je capte qu'ils veulent me voir aller bien, qu'ils veulent pouvoir rire dans la même pièce sans culpabiliser à cause de ma présence. Alors je leur souris, des fois. J'accepte même de sortir. Un jour peut-être, j'arriverai à ne plus me forcer. En attendant j'ai mal. Vraiment mal.

Je quitte la salle de bain pour rejoindre le canapé. Un programme passe à la télé mais je ne le regarde pas. Monty est absent, il est parti étudier avec les copains. C'est qu'on est en plein blocus d'août. A la télé, une jeune femme fond en larmes. Je me dépêche de trouver la télécommande pour mettre sur pause. Elle est belle. Ses joues brillent et ses épaules se secouent en silence. C'est absurde. Quand on pleure, quand on pleure vraiment, on est affreux. Notre corps devient une loque, nos yeux enflent et on se noie dans nos larmes et notre salive. Quand on pleure, on a la mort aux yeux et la vie qui s'accroche désespérément au corps. Cette actrice, c'est une imbécile !

Monty vient de rentrer dans l'appartement.

-Ne hurle pas contre les acteurs, Jasper.

-Elle est hideuse !

-Ne sois pas de mauvaise volonté, ce perso est splendide. Et triste... Billy l'a larguée ?

-Justement, c'est ça qui la rend hideuse. Elle ne connaît pas la tristesse.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon ami. Lui regarde l'étagère à médicaments dans la cuisine. Dépité, il secoue la tête, dépose son sac à dos au sol puis commence à faire la vaisselle. Dans cette étagère, il y a des anti-dépressifs que tout le monde me recommande. Tout le monde sauf Monty. Il sait que je n'en veux pas alors il lutte à mes côtés. Mais les médocs sont là et je ne vais pas en m'améliorant. Je crois que petit à petit, il se détache de ma cause.

-Ne regarde pas les feux de l'amour sans moi, c'est pas cool. On avait un deal.

-Je suis désolé.

-Donc Billy l'a quittée ?

-Billy est mort.

Monty coupe l'eau du robinet, il soupire. Je regrette immédiatement ma remarque.

-On avait dit pas les morts, ouais. Je me souviens bien. Excuse-moi vieux frère.

-T'as étudié aujourd'hui ?

Je hausse les épaules et met la télé sur _play_. Monty marmonne un "fais chier, Jasper". Il claque l'essui vaisselle sur la table du salon et sort de la pièce. À la télé, Billy réapparaît auprès de la fille. Elle redresse le regard et quand elle le voit, son visage entier s'illumine.

-Que des conneries.

-JASPER !

Je me souviens de quand Monty et moi, on ne se disputait pas. Jamais tout à fait d'accord mais toujours en paix. On plaisantait, on se taquinait, on fumait un peu. On étudiait ensemble, on sortait et on siestait à deux. Notre complicité amusait Maya. Elle adorait Monty. Elle le trouvait d'une bonté sans égal et elle aimait le voir à mes côtés. D'après elle, lui et moi, on était complémentaires. Elle avait raison.

Mais Maya s'est faite renverser par un bus. Avec son âme s'est envolé tout ce qui un jour a été vrai.

 _Point de vue - Monty_

Je finis la synthèse sur laquelle on a bossé à la bibliothèque. Quelques coups de fluo, une ou deux astérisques ajoutées, puis j'aggraffe les feuilles et le tour est joué. Fini pour aujourd'hui. Je relirai sûrement avant de dormir. En attendant, j'ai enfin un peu de temps libre. Au salon, Jasper regarde "Qui veut gagner des millions" avec le son au maximum. Je m'installe plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil et prends mon GSM. J'ai un nouveau message, il est de Harper.

"Fini de travailler ?

Oui. Longue journée, pas vrai ?

Hâte d'être au dodo"

Je rigole. Il n'y a qu'Harper dans mon entourage pour dire ce genre de choses.

"En attendant l'heure de la venue du tant attendu oreiller, je sais pas toi, mais je regarderais bien un petit Tarantino...

Lequel ?

Il n'en reste plus beaucoup qu'on n'ait pas encore vu, je dirais Fucking bastards ?

Ça s'appelle pas comme ça, si ?

C'est quelque chose avec bastard !

Comme tous les films de Tarantino, soi disant passant."

Je rigole à nouveau et, ensemble (du moins virtuellement), on se met à chercher le film -Inglorious bastards- sur notre site de streaming habituel. Une fois trouvé, on s'organise pour le lancer en même temps. Tout le long du film, on papote, on commente, on tente de prévoir ce qui va se passer. Suite à un bug de mon ordi, j'ai dû sauter un passage du film, alors je suis à l'avance sur elle sans qu'elle le sache. D'une demie scène seulement, du coup c'est très amusant de chercher à adapter mon discours de sorte à ne pas spoiler Harper. Le film se finit deux longues heures plus tard. Je me suis mangé un sandwich entre temps, mais Harper a faim. Elle doit me laisser. On se dit au revoir.

Ça me fait du bien, parler avec elle. C'est une amie sincère sur qui je peux vraiment compter. Elle a d'innombrables qualités et je ne retire jamais que de la satisfaction de nos moments partagés. Ces derniers mois, depuis la mort de Maya, nous nous sommes rapprochés et elle m'aide beaucoup. Quand soudain le petit point vert à côté de son prénom disparaît, je me sens seul. Comme un con. Alors je me rappelle mon meilleur ami, de l'autre côté de la porte. Je passe la tête par l'ouverture. Jasper, alerté par le bruit, se tourne vers moi. Il me sourit, d'un air presque sincère.

-J'allais choisir un film...

-"Vingt mille lieux sous les mers".

-Ça marche.

J'observe Jasper un moment. Face à mon air étrange, il finit par avoir un petit rire nerveux. Je lui fais alors un clin d'œil avant de partir nous chercher un truc à grignoter.


End file.
